Indignation
by Hermachis
Summary: - “Me... me dolió tanto verle con esa chica. Fue como una patada en el estomago” - Si Alphonse, hubiera tenido rostro, este se habría convertido en un poema - “Creo que... Creo que siento algo por el coronel.” RoyEd LingEd
1. Chapter 1

**Indignation **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:FMA no es mio. Ni lo es, ni jamás lo será. Los derechos pertenecen a la genial vaca con calzones (Alias: Hiromu Arakawa), a Square Enix y a BONES. Yo solo uso los personajes para satisfacer mis ansias de fan. A mi solo me pertenecen los sucesos del fic, por los cuales, por desgracia, no me pagan. Asique hago esto gratis, como todo pringado que se precie, pero con mucho amor._

**Capítulo 1**

"_Dicen que, a veces, la cosas ocurren cuando uno menos se lo plantea. No hay una explicación para ello, no hay un porqué... Maldición, tampoco estoy pidiendo una explicación científica. Quizás incluso con una divina me bastaría. Pero nada, sigo igual de perdido. Es como una especie de tortura psicológica. ¡Demonios!¡No quiero pensar en ello! ¡No quiero! No quiero..."_

Alphonse dirigió su vacía mirada hacia el poseedor de la cama contigua, al darse cuenta de que al fin sus movimientos erráticos habían desaparecido y había logrado conciliar el sueño.

De había regresado tarde, sin una explicación, ahorrándose argumentos con un _"Ahora no Al, estoy cansado" _Ignorando todas las preguntas que la armadura pronunciaba.

Sí hubiera podido, Alphonse hubiera suspirado. Así era su hermano, no tenía solución. Aun así, confiaba en él. Fuera lo que fuese, seguro que a la mañana siguiente pediría perdón por su actitud y le contaría sus preocupaciones con pelos y señales. O eso esperaba, no le apetecía tener que sacárselo a golpes. Había más inquilinos en la posada y no quería molestar, asique tenía fe en que el rubio de ojos ambarinos eligiera la opción más sensata. Hasta entonces, tendría que esperar sentado, viendo como Ed se retorcía entre las sabanas, hasta que, vencido por el cansancio, logró dormirse.

Dejó pasar la noche, mirando por la ventana como se movían lentamente las pocas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica de Ciudad Central no había hecho invisibles. Cuando las estrellas desaparecieron y el cielo se volvió de un anaranjado tenue, lo suficientemente fuerte para ver, Al sacó un libro y siguió esperando. Todas las noches la misma rutina. Si no la misma, bastante parecida. Era aburrido tener ocho horas vacías, en las que temía siquiera moverse por temor a despertar a su exhausto hermano con el sonido metálico de su cuerpo.

Pasaron al menos tres horas más hasta que Ed al fin abrió los ojos y se desperezó.

- "Buenos días" - Dijo Alphonse mientras el rubio estiraba sus miembros de metal, que funcionaban tan eficientemente como el día anterior.

- "Buenas" - Respondió el joven, acompañando su saludo con un bostezo. No había dormido para nada bien.

Al dejó el libro sobre la cama en la que se encontraba sentado y se acercó a Ed.

- "¿Te pasa algo? Más bien ¿Te pasaba algo ayer?"

Ed sonrió de forma forzada.

- "Preferiría no tener que hablar de ello. Si no te importa..."

- "¡Claro que me importa!" - La armadura se puso de pie, con su característico tintineo. -"Llegas a las tantas, sin ninguna explicación, con un humor de perros y te pasa toda al noche dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Tan poco confías en mí que no puedes contarme que te ocurre?"

Ed se levantó y quedó frente a su hermano.

- "No es eso... Eso solo que... son cosas mías. De verdad, son tonterías, de verdad."

- "Por tonterías no reaccionarías así..."

La habitación quedó en silencio unos instantes, oyéndose solo el trino de las aves que pasaban junto a la ventana.

- "No pararas hasta que te lo cuente ¿Verdad?" - La armadura asintió - "Da igual, supongo que habría terminado contándotelo de todos modos..."

**oOOoOOo**

Edward Elric caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Central mientras veía como entraba la noche. Aquella ciudad era enorme. Se había tirado media hora dando vueltas tras salir del cuartel en busca de la posada en la que se alojaban él y su hermano. Tras eso, cinco minutos gritando maldiciones en medio de la calle, haciendo que los pocos transeúntes que quedaban huyeran o pasaran de largo lo más rápido posible. Y después, otra media hora más buscando a alguien a quien preguntar, maldiciendo de nuevo, aunque esta vez de manera más sutil, su ataque de ira, que había ahuyentado a todas las posibles fuentes de información.

Suspiró mientras veía como se encendían las farolas. Al debía de estar preocupado, y él estaba empezando a cansarse de dar vueltas. Eso sin contar que no había comido nada desde la mañana y el hambre y el cansancio empezaban a cobrarle factura.

Se sentó en el bordillo a mirar la calle totalmente desierta. La próxima vez pediría un mapa de la ciudad. Daba igual quedar como un paleto, era mejor que perderse en un calle solitaria ya entrada la noche.

Sacó su reloj del bolsillo y miró la hora. Bufó al ver que eran casi las once y media de la noche. Llevaba más de dos horas perdido.

En ese momento, vio como una pareja doblaba la esquina y entraba en la calle. Por fin el destino le sonreía. Se levantó y corrió hacia la pareja. Llegaría a la posada, aguantaría la riña de su hermano por ser tan despistado. Comería algo y...

- "Disculpen ¿Podrían decirme dónde está...?"

¿¡Por qué el destino le odiaba tanto!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que encontrarse justo a al última persona que quería ver!?

- "¿Acero? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?"

-"Yo..."

Roy Mustang observó como el joven hacía un gesto de desagrado. Lo más probable era que...

- "¿Estás perdido?" - Sonrió mientras su ceja se enarcaba en un gesto de incredulidad - "No puedo creerlo..."

Lo único que podía hacer era preguntar donde quedaba la posada y salir pitando lo más rápido posible. Ya aguantaría las burlas otro día.

- "Roy ¿Quién es este niño?" -Pregunto una voz aguda, justo al lado del coronel. Una hermosa morena de ojos verdes le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- "Nadie, Madeline." - Los dos morenos siguieron su camino, dejando a Ed atrás - "¡Ah, Acero! Si buscas la posada, está tres calles más abajo. Después girá a la derecha y sigue recto. Buenas noches."

La mujer se rió, mientras el rubio se quedó allí de pie, viendo como la pareja se alejaba. Tras un rato, sintió un inexplicable ataque de ira. Quería correr tras el coronel y partirle la cara. Pero en cambio, corrió el la dirección contraria, justo la que el moreno le había indicado.

**oOOoOOo**

- "¿Eso es todo?" - Preguntó Alphonse ladeando la cabeza.

- "Te dije que era una tontería."

- "Tú reacción fue un poco exagerada ¿No?"

- "Lo se, créeme que lo se. Pero en aquel momento, me molestó tanto..."

- "¿Molestarte?¿El qué?"

- "¡Qué dijera que no soy nadie!¡Qué esa imbécil me mirara así! Yo..."

Alphonse miró como su hermano comenzaba a vestirse mientras le respondía.

- "Pero es normal. Supongo que el coronel actuó así para evitar tener que hablar de nada del trabajo que pudiera comprometerle... Y lo de ella... seguro que eran imaginaciones tuyas..."

Ed apretó los puños mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, ya completamente vestido. No quería tener que decirle que era lo que había estado pensando aquella noche antes de lograr dormirse. Pero si tenía que decírselo a alguien, Al era la mejor opción. Él le ayudaría.

- "Me dio mucha rabia... No, muchísima rabia verles juntos. No entiendo porqué..."

El rubio se quedó en silencio un momento, apretando los labios y mirando al suelo.

- "¿Edward?" -Dijo al armadura, empezando a preocuparse.

- "Me... me dolió tanto verle con esa chica. Fue como una patada en el estomago" - Si Alphonse, hubiera tenido rostro, este se habría convertido en un poema - "Creo que..."

El rubio tomo aire mientras apretaba más los puños, empezando a marcando con las uñas la palma de su mano de carne.

- "...Creo que siento algo por el coronel."

_Continuara..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Fullmetal alchemist (Y en realidad, del primer fic que me tomo en serio)

Nacido una noche de tormenta en la que no había ganas de estudiar y mi rabia momentáneas contra el mundo me llevaron, de manera inexplicable, a escribir esto.

Adoro el Roy x Ed (logico, por eso escribo este fic) Y espero de todo corazón que otras fans de esta pareja (Y quizás otras personas que no lo son, pero a las que les pueda llegar a gustar) disfruten leyendo este humilde fic tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndolo.

Se que da pereza (Lo se muy bien) Pero agradecería muchísimo sus reviews. Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido y que me informaran de mis fallos. Agradezco muchísimo las críticas constructivas, ya que aun me queda muchísimo por aprender.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Indignation **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:FMA no es mio. Ni lo es, ni jamás lo será. Los derechos pertenecen a la genial vaca con calzones (Alias: Hiromu Arakawa), a Square Enix y a BONES. Yo solo uso los personajes para satisfacer mis ansias de fan. A mi solo me pertenecen los sucesos del fic, por los cuales, por desgracia, no me pagan. Asique hago esto gratis, como todo pringado que se precie, pero con mucho amor._

_Advertencias: Menciones de Shonen-ai (Relaciones chico x chico) Violencia._

_(Explicaciones al final del capítulo)_

**Capitulo 2**

"_...Creo que siento algo por el coronel."_

Debía ser una broma, era la única explicación que Alphonse veía.

El rubio se había marchado al cuartel tras recibir el recado de que Mustang le esperaba. La armadura no sabía bien si fue por librarse de la situación embarazosa en la que se había metido, o por ver al coronel de ojos oscuros, pero Ed se marchó de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

"_Claro, ahora por ver al coronel si que pierde el culo. Antes hacía lo inimaginable por tenerle lo más lejos posible"_ - Se decía Al mientras dejaba la habitación y tras saludar de forma educada a la recepcionista, salió a dar un paseo.

Aun le rondaba en la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera una broma. ¡Cielos santo! ¡Era Ed! ¡El que siempre decía que odiaba al coronel y le saludaba llamándole bastardo...!

Era completamente inverosímil, pero no imposible. A sus catorce años, Alphonse había visto muchas cosas que nadie creería. Su cuerpo de metal era una prueba fehaciente de ello, por lo que había aprendido a pensar que todo podía ser posible. Incluso que Edward pudiera enamorarse de Roy Mustang.

No sabía por que, pero el menor de los Elric tenía la impresión de que aquello no podía terminar bien. Era demasiado difícil. ¿Por qué su hermano se complicaba siempre de esa manera? Al no quería que sufriera. Después de todo lo que el rubio había pasado, merecía ser feliz.

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que apenas se dio cuenta de que había dado de bruces con un transeúnte y que irremediablemente el chico había caído al suelo. Por un momento, Al pensó seriamente que lo había matado hasta que vio que se movía un brazo, casi pidiendo misericordia.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Está usted bien? - Preguntó Alphonse ayudando al joven a ponerse de pie, notando por fin con quien había chocado.

- Tan bien como si me hubiera estado dando cabezazos contra al pared. Pero lo superaré, tranquilo.

- ¡Ling Yao! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El chico miró a la armadura con sus ojos rasgados mientras que se rascaba la cabeza. Hacía casi dos semanas que estaba buscando a los hermanos Elric, en realidad, al hermano Elric ¿Dónde demonios estaba Ed?

- Pues antes de que me arrollara una enorme mole de metal, daba vueltas por aquí. El ejercicio es sano. Por cierto ¿Es mi impresión o te falta algo?

- ¿Qué me falta algo...? -La armadura notó como los ojos rasgados miraban a uno de sus costados - Si te refieres a Ed, está en el cuartel.

- ¡Ah si!¡Eso era!- Exclamó mientras se golpeaba la palma de la mano con el puño - "¿Está ese cuartel muy lejos de aquí?

- A unos minutos andando ¿Por qué...?

- ¡Oh, bien! Voy a visitar al enano. Seguro que que estará contento de verme ¡Nos vemos, Al!

Al observó como el moreno corría por el bulevar en dirección al cuartel. Ed estaría muchas cosas al ver a Ling, pero probablemente para ninguna de ellas se podría utilizar el calificativo de contento.

oOOoOOo

Edward pateaba una roca, mientras caminaba hacia su destino con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba casi toda la tarde dando vueltas por toda la ciudad y, por desgracia, no había logrado perderse. Al menos si lo hubiera hecho, ahora tendría una buena excusa para presentarse casi dos horas tarde.

De todas formas, no era al primera vez que Ed se presentaba escandalosamente tarde a recibir instrucciones. Dos horas no eran nada con los varios días e incluso semanas que había tardado a veces en el pasado en dar señales de vida.

Ver al coronel era lo último que quería en ese momento. Se sentía confuso. Cuando le había informado a Alphonse de sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que el rubio no había detallado más su situación por que él mismo desconocía esos detalles.

Eso de "_sentir algo_" era demasiado amplio. Edward se decía así mismo que era normal y, probablemente, lo mejor. No estaba seguro de querer saber que sentía exactamente por el coronel.

Él sabía muy bien que aquello no venía de ahora. Llevaba ya algún tiempo sintiéndose bastante nervioso cuando estaba en presencia de Roy. Solía preguntarse a menudo que estaría haciendo el moreno mientras el rubio viajaba por todo el país e incluso hasta había llegado a preocuparse por él. Pero pensó que aquello estaba causado por la gratitud y aversión a partes iguales que sentía por el militar y no le dio importancia. Hasta aquel momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas se salían del orden lógico y empezaron a convertir su cabeza y su alma en un nido enredado de sentimientos confusos y preguntas sin respuesta. Y, desde luego, lo que pasó la noche anterior había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Celos. Había oído hablar de ellos, aunque le habían parecido completas memeces, hasta que los había experimentado en carne propia. Aquel furioso sentimiento que por poco no había hecho que abofeteara a la acompañante del coronel.

Ed pateó aquella roca tan fuerte que la mandó volando al otro lado de la carretera. Estaba enfadado con el coronel y consigo mismo. Con el coronel por salir con aquella mujer, y consigo mismo por dejar que aquello le importarse. Al fin y al cabo, Roy era un adulto ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer? Pues sin entender porqué, realmente si le importaba. El rubio agitó la cabeza, como intentando que aquellos pensamientos volaran lejos de su cerebro, sin lograrlo.

Edward sonrió con tristeza. Incluso en el caso hipotético ("_Y poco probable_"- añadió) De que el coronel le correspondiera, solo tendrían problemas. Edward era menor, y solo por eso, Roy sería degradado y encarcelado. Él jamás arriesgaría tanto por un romance, y menos por un romance con un chico.

Ed sabía que lo mejor es que el coronel siguiera interesado en las mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, una relación con él también repercutiría en la vida militar del rubio. Probablemente le retirarían el título de alquimista nacional. Demasiados problemas que podría evitar con facilidad ya que aquello no pasaría nunca. El joven se dijo que tendría que sentirse aliviado, pero en realidad, le dolía mucho, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, ni siquiera en la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontraba frente al enorme edificio blanco, presidido por la enorme bandera que representaba a la milicia.

"_Creo que se me ha terminado el paseo_" -Pensó Edward mientras comenzaba a ascender la enorme escalinata para acceder al edificio.

Edward pasó por los pasillos como un huracán, sin escuchar siquiera los saludos que le daban las personas con las que cruzaba, solo pensando en oír lo que ese bastardo quería decirle y en escabullirse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

entrar a la oficina, Ed se chocó contra Riza, logrando que todos los papeles que llevaba en las manos se extendieran por los suelos.

- Edward ¿Pero qué...? -Empezó a decir la mujer cuando vio que Ed evitaba y se dirigía directamente hacia la puerta que separaba el despacho del coronel de el de sus subordinados.

El rubio se volvió. Suspiró fuerte y se llevó la mano a la sien. Se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil. Fue de una zancada hacia los papeles que había hecho caer y se agachó para recogerlos en silencio.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó Ed con una sonrisa apenada. No podía pagar su frustración con los demás. No era justo.

- Edward ¿Te ocurre algo? -Inquirió Riza mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- No. No es nada. No he dormido bien y no me apetece estar aquí. Eso es todo.

Riza asintió con la cabeza mientras Edward entraba al despacho de Roy sin llamar siquiera.

Y allí estaba el coronel. Dibujando garabatos en un papel, haciendo como que trabajaba. Tan absorto estaba, que ni había notado al joven rubio, que se quedó allí de pie, sin saber que decir.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que Roy levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward parado cerca de la puerta. Al ver aquellos ojos negros mirándole fijamente con extrañeza, Ed se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Cuando tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó el moreno mientras bajaba la vista.

No le gustaba aquello, en absoluto. Podía sentir la profunda mirada de Mustang prácticamente traspasándole, casi como si intentara ver dentro de su alma. Se sentía realmente incómodo.

Estaba convencido de que si hablaba, se le atorarían la paradas; pero si se quedaba callado, Mustang podría oír sin mucha dificultad los latidos de su corazón. Asique decidió ir al grano para salir de aquello lo antes posible.

- ¿Para que quería verme, coronel? - Preguntó amablemente, con una cortesía que realmente asustó a Roy.

- Tú has tomado algo raro hoy, definitivamente. Normalmente entras a gritos, pateando la puerta ¿Desde cuándo eres tan educado?

No supo porqué, pero aquello le enfado.

- Soy educado desde que me da la real gana, bastardo. Si no le gusta, dígame lo que me tenga que decir y deje que me vaya de una maldita vez. No me apetece perder mi tiempo con usted.

- Vale - Dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros - Este es mi Edaward. Y yo que pensaba que habías aprendido modales...

Esta vez, Ed se mordió al lengua.

- Tengo dos regalos para ti. Toma - Le tendió un folio. Con desconfianza, Edward se acercó, y cogió el papel con rapidez para regresar a su posición junto a la puerta - Espero que lo valores.

Edward observó un momento el mapa de la ciudad de Central antes de parpadear un par de veces. Poco faltó para que echara humo por las orejas "_¡Será imbécil! Yo preocupado con mis dramas personales y el burlándose de mi sentido de la orientación ¿¡Qué demonios vi yo en este tío!?_"

- Bonito ¿Eh?

- Muérete, Mustang.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Y esto no acaba aquí. Hoy estoy generoso - Le mostró otro papel, que Edward ni se molesto en ir a coger - Un hermoso viaje con todos los gastos pagados a una ciudad sin ningún interés especial, en la que tendrás una visita guiada por un laboratorio abandonado y lleno de ratas para ir a recoger unos documentos que algún imbécil olvidó allí. Todo eso acompañado con un par de horitas de tren ¿No te sientes afortunado?

- Retiro el "_Muérete, Mustang_" - Dijo Ed, comenzando a sentir la ira fluir a través de sus poros - ¡Yo mismo voy a matarte! ¿Quién te has creído que soy yo? ¿Tú secretaria?

- No. Mi secretaria tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Por algo te envió a ti...

- ¿¡Acaso crees que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer o qué!?

- ¡Oh, venga! Te pasarías el día en la biblioteca, intentando acumular el suficiente conocimiento como para que te explote el cerebro. Además, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero es una orden. Y yo, como tu superior, te lo ordeno, y tú te callas y obedeces. Así funciona el ejercito.

Edward iba a contestar, pero se contuvo, rechinando los dientes. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, terminaría yendo. Se acercó al escritorio y le quitó a Mustang el papel de las manos con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- No hace falta que te lo tomes así, Acero. Yo solo...

Antes de que el moreno terminara de hablar, el chico ya se había marchado dando un fuerte portazo.

"_Que irascible" -_ Se dijo Mustang mientras giró sus silla para poder mirar por al ventana. No tardó ni un par de minutos en ver al rubio corriendo para salir del cuartel. Roy suspiró mientras se volvía a su escritorio. Arrugó el folio lleno de garabatos y lo tiró a la basura para ponerse con un bufido a terminar lo que le quedaba de papeleo.

oOOoOOo

Comenzó a ponerse el sol y las farolas iluminaron las principales calles de la ciudad. Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo al pararse bajo una de ellas para poder observar el mapa que le había dado el coronel hacia unos momentos.

"_Ya que se burla de mi, por lo menos me da algo de utilidad_" - Se dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Siguió caminando con la cabeza mirando a la acera. Le quedaba un buen paseo hasta llegar a la posada, asique se lo tomó con calma.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando empezó a sentir que algo no andaba bien. La calle estaba desierta, pero oía pasos justo detrás de él. Pensó que eran paranoias suyas, pero aun así, se mantuvo alerta. Hizo bien porque, poco después, dos hombre saltaron desde el tejado, quedando justo delante de él. Ed se giró y vio a dos hombre más. Le tenían rodeado. Fuesen quienes fuesen, tenían todo planeado.

Observó durante un momento las ropas de sus atacantes. Vestidos de negro y encapuchados, armados con un puñal en cada mano. Aquello era planeado sin duda. Pensó en mediar palabra cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó hacia él. Edward lo evitó sin mucha dificultad, logrado así salir del circulo que los extraños habían formado a su alrededor. Convirtió su automail en una afilada cuchilla destrozando el guante blanco en el proceso. Los hombre lanzaron varias estocadas rápidas hacia el adolescente, el cual evitó cada una como le fue posible. Pero no había manera. Le superaban en número y el cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior le pasaba factura. Si al menos Al estuviera con él....

No había otra opción. Aquellos frikis se lo habían ganado. Tendría que usar la fuerza bruta.

Juntó sus manos para utilizar la alquimia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un pequeño complemento de metal le dio en toda la frente. Miró el arma que habían usado contra él y vio que era un colgante de plata, con una joya roja engarzada. Ed se quedó a cuadros. ¿Qué clase de táctica era la de ir tirando joyería a la cara de tu oponente? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco o que?

Los compañeros del hombre que había tirado el objeto contundente gritaron al hombre en cuestión en un idioma que Edward desconocía. Aquello era el colmo. Ed frunció el ceño al ver que los encapuchados estaban tan ocupados dándole patadas a su compañero que se habían olvidado totalmente de él.

No es que se quejara, pero para parecer guerreros profesionales a primera vista, eran bastante ineptos. Pensó que era un buen momento para evitar la pelea. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez que tenía una trifulca, terminaba destrozando el mobiliario urbano. Y no le apetecía que le obligaran a pagar.

Cuando pensó que podría irse tranquilamente, sintió la punta de un arma afilada rozar su espalda. Claro, no podía ser tan sencillo.

- Un solo movimiento y tendrás más acero que entrañas dentro de tu pecho - Dijo el extraño ajustando un poco más el contacto entre el arma y Ed. El rubio levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Más acero todavía? Me va a acabar saliendo por las orejas...

El hombre agarró el brazo izquierdo de Ed y tiró de el hacia atrás, colocando después la hoja afilada en al garganta del rubio.

- No te pases de listo, niño. No estás en condiciones de hacerte el gracioso. Una salida de tono más y estás muerto.

- Si quisierais simplemente matarme, ya lo habríais hecho. No se que buscáis, pero sea lo que sea, me necesitáis con vida.

El hombre que le sostenía rechinó los dientes. Ed se sorprendió de su propia habilidad. Un farol que había dado en el clavo. Eso le daría un poco más de tiempo.

- Eso no significa nada. Puedo matarte si quiero.

- Adelante. Ya estás tardando - Se la estaba jugando. Sabía que se la estaba jugando de verdad. Pero no iba a dejar que un gallito le torease. Y menos uno que ni se atrevía a dar la cara.

Ed sintió como el arma se separaba de su cuello y se clavaba directamente entre la unión de su hombro y el automail. El rubio gritó de dolor.

- Puede que no te pueda matar, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte colaborar por las malas ¿Lo entiendes? ¿O quizás necesitas otro ejemplo práctico? - Preguntó hundiendo aun más la hoja en al herida, logrando que Ed prácticamente emitiera un alarido lastimero, mientras que sus ropas se empapaban de sangre. - Portate bien ¿Quieres? No me gustaría tener que hacerte gritar. Tus gritos son muy desagradables.

"_Maldito desgraciado_" - No le quedaba otra. Tendría que "portarse bien", al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo. El hombre con el que había estado hablando le agarró por las muñecas, mientras que otro más volvía a amenazar su garganta con un arma.

-¿Sabéis? Puede que sea cosa mías, pero no creo que esas sean formas de tratar a alguien. - Dijo una voz justo detrás de Edward. - Mejor que salgáis por patas si sabéis lo que os conviene.

El hombre que sostenía a Ed volvió la cabeza

- ¿Pero que demonios...? - A penas pudo articular esas palabras, una espada le atravesó.

Ed se alejó como pudo del cuerpo ahora sin vida, intentando ignorar las punzadas de ardiente dolor que sentía y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su hombro.

Los compañeros del encapuchado caído se dirigieron directamente hacia Ed. Un figura agil saltó por encima del rubio y se situó justo delante de él, atravesando son su arma a cada uno de los atacantes sin piedad.

Ed quedó de pie junto a aquel chico que le había salvado, rodeado de cadáveres.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el joven moreno volviéndose hacia Ed con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Tú? - Edward miró fijamente a Ling Yao, como si no se creyera lo que veían sus ojos - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Bueno ¿Hubieras preferido que dejara que te mataran?

- Yo no te he pedido ayuda.

Ling sonrió abiertamente.

- Tranquilo, ni siquiera te estaba pidiendo que me dieras las gracias. No te pongas a la defensiva.

El moreno se acercó a Ed, el cual se quedó parado.

- Pero supongo que tendré que dártelas...

- No es necesario. - Ling miró directamente a los ojos dorados de Edward, el cual comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo. - Se me ha ocurrido una buena forma de cobrarme el favor.

Yao acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó los labios de Ed sin miramientos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Edward se resistió, pero antes de que pudiera separarse de él, Ling se alejó con suavidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Nos vemos! - Se despidió tranquilamente el moreno, caminado con tranquilidad hacia el final de la calle.

- ¿Como que...? - Ed tardó unos segundos en reaccionar - ¿¡Pero como que...!? ¡Tu estás chalado! ¡Pervertido!

Ling solo levantó la mano en forma de despedida y desapareció tras la esquina.

Aun le dolía la herida, pero se sentía tan ultrajado por lo que había hecho Ling que apenas lo recordaba. ¿Pero que demonio tenía aquel imbécil en la cabeza?

Ed resopló ofendido, para fijar sin querer la vista hacia el suelo y poder ver aquella joya que le habían tirado hacia un rato. Ed se agacho y utilizó su brazo izquierdo para hacerse con ella. Era una autentica pieza de artesanía, hermosa y cuidada. Había símbolos grabados alrededor de el soporte de plata que sostenía la gema roja. Ed pudo saber sin mucha dificultad que esos símbolos tenían que estar relacionados con la alquimia. Lo confirmó por completo al observar con sorpresa el símbolo que se hallaba dibujado dentro de la gema roja: Un sello de sangre, tal y como el que tenía la armadura que ahora contenía el alma de su hermano.

¿Qué demonios era aquello? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero si estaba seguro de que esa joya podía usarse para mucho más que para abrir brechas en las cabezas de las personas.

Ed guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Fuese lo que fuese, iba a averiguarlo.

Mientras se dirigía a la posada tras romper su abrigo rojo y hacer un torniquete en su herida, se apuntó una nota mental importante: Tenía que ajustarle las cuentas a Ling Yao por cara dura. Preferiblemente de una manera muy dolorosa para el moreno.

Ed marchó, observado muy de cerca por unos brillantes ojos negros.

_Continuara..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Y aquí el segundo capítulo, bastante más largo que el anterior (el doble o más) Vuestros reviews me han animado mucho y agradezco que el tiempo que tomasteis para comentar que os ha parecido. Muchas gracias a Murder Alchemist, haneko-chan, Yoana-capricornio y Maria-Elric ^^ Intenté contestar los reviews. Espero que llegara mi respuesta (Es la primera vez que uso el modo replay) . Para Murder Alchemist, decir que no me aparecía tu correo, asique te contestaré en mi perfil. Si volvieras a dejarme un comentario, deja espacios entre los caracteres para que aparezca la dirección y pueda responderte ahí n.n Ya que la gente se molesta en comentar, como mínimo es mi deber contestarles.

Bueno, aclara un par de cosillas. (Que debería haber aclarado antes, lo se ) El fic se desarrolla mayoritariamente según los sucesos del manga (De ahí, la aparición estelar de Ling Yao) Pero probablemente haré una mezcla entre sucesos del manga y del anime según me convenga. Siento el chapurreo xD

Intentaré no soltar muchos spoilers sobre el manga por si alguien no lo ha leído y lo quiere leer o se lo está leyendo (Tampoco es que pueda soltar muchos, ya que solo he leído los 10 primeros volúmenes...) De todas formas, si se diera el caso, pondría la advertencia, asique tranquilidad.

Nuevamente, si alguien quiere dejarme un reviews, estaría muy agradecida. No puedo mejorar ni saber si lo que hago va bien sin vuestras opiniones.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Indignation **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:FMA no es mio. Ni lo es, ni jamás lo será. Los derechos pertenecen a la genial vaca con calzones (Alias: Hiromu Arakawa), a Square Enix y a BONES. Yo solo uso los personajes para satisfacer mis ansias de fan. A mi solo me pertenecen los sucesos del fic, por los cuales, por desgracia, no me pagan. Asique hago esto gratis, como todo pringado que se precie, pero con mucho amor._

_Advertencias: Menciones de Shonen-ai (Relaciones chico x chico) Violencia._

_(Explicaciones al final del capítulo)_

**Capitulo 3**

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios te ha ocurrido!? ¿¡Es que no te puedo dejar solo ni un par de horas!? - Se escandalizó Alphonse al ver como su hermano se retiraba la tela que había utilizado como venda improvisada, para poder colocarse vendas de verdad.

El rubio suspiró. Sabía que Alphonse estaba preocupado, pero en esos momentos Ed no tenía el humor como para contale todo lo que había ocurrido.

- No es nada Al. Estoy bien.

- ¿En que leches te has metido ahora? Porque eso no es precisamente la picadura de un mosquito.

- Me han atacado...

- Muy observador. Creo que a eso yo también he llegado a eso. - Alphonse estaba realmente enfadado. Seguro que Ed estaba metido en un lío gordo y no le había dicho nada para no preocuparle – La pregunta correcta es quién y porqué te ha hecho esto.

- ¡Y yo que se! - Contestó con un grito. No tardó en arrepentirse de haber utilizado ese tono con su hermano y trató de arreglarlo - Iban encapuchados y no pude verles la cara. Lo único que tengo de ellos es esto.

Edward sacó el colgante del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a su hermano. La armadura lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó con atención, para poder ver así el circulo de transmutación a través de la joya roja

- ¿Eran alquimistas?

- Eso parece - El rubio juntó los pedazos de su abrigo ajado y lo reconstruyó tras una palmada – Aunque no me atacaron con la alquimia. Eso es lo que peor espina me da.

Alphonse dejó el colgante en al cama y miró seriamente a su hermano.

- Puede ser peligroso. Sería mejor que te deshicieras de él.

- ¿Estás de broma? Esta es la única pista que tengo sobre ellos. ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados?

- No te estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que... no se, todo es demasiado extraño.

- ¡Dímelo a mi!- Ed se tiró a la cama y se quedó mirando al techo – Estoy cansado. Ya hablamos en otro momento...

Al observó al rubio de manera inquisitiva, mientras dejaba el colgante sobre la mesilla de noche.

- Ha pasado algo más.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que ha pasado algo que no me has contado y quiero saberlo.

Ed repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos. ¡Oh, si! Claro que había pasado algo más...

- No tiene importancia.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Deja de dar la lata, Al. Quiero dormir.

- No te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo cuentes.

- ¿¡Por qué demonios te importa!? - Explotó Ed, harto.

- Me importa porque eres mi hermano. Porque noto que es algo que te afecta y que quieres cargar con ello tú solo. Me da igual que te enfades, que grites o que patalees. Voy a ayudarte, quieras o no. Estamos justos en todo esto ¿Recuerdas?

Edward apartó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Al, no es que no quiera decirte las cosas. Es que pienso que de verdad no tienen importancia. Ya viste cual es el tipo de cosas que me guardo. No son más que tonterías.

- Yo no considero tonterías a algo que te hace sufrir.

- No estoy sufriendo. Solo estoy confundido. No me voy a morir por ello. ¡Y ya tuvimos una conversación parecida esta mañana! Asique vamos a dejarlo.

- Y esta mañana logré que me lo contaras. Y hoy me lo vas a contar igual. Por las buenas o por las malas. - Al se sentó al borde de la cama de su hermano – Y cuanto más tardes, más tiempo de sueño te voy a quitar.

- Eres un plasta. Al final voy a tener que dejar que tengas una mascota para que te olvides de mi un poco.

Ed contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que entró al cuartel hasta que regresó a la posada. Por segunda vez en el día. Al se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Ya eres un ser feliz? Espero que si. Buenas noches, Al.

- No puedo creérmelo. No puedo. ¿Para eso te estaba buscando Ling? No podía ni imaginar que el sintiera algo por ti...

- Al, pero que inocente eres. Él no siente nada por mi. Me humilló al demostrar que no podía salir de aquello solo y aprovecho para burlarse, tratándome como si fuera una damisela en apuros.

- Pero él...

- Pero él nada. Se perfectamente lo que quieres decirme y no quiero oírlo "_Él no es así. Estoy seguro de que no trataba de burlarse de ti... y blablabla_"...

- Que brusco eres – Al regresó a su cama y se tumbó. - Pero, en el caso hipotético de que sintiera algo por ti ¿Tú qué harías?

- Decirle que en el campo hay mucha hierba y que puede irse a pastar ¿Qué demonios quieres que le diga?

- No se... Yo pienso que si tuvieras que elegir entre el coronel y Ling, Ling sería una mejor opción...

Edward se incorporó con una miara de incredulidad y la boca abierta.

- ¿Tú estás oyendo las tonterías que dices? Primero, Ling no siente nada por mi, lo que zanja el asunto. Segundo, el coronel tampoco siente nada por mi, lo que zanja el asunto ya por completo. Y tercero, Ling me cae como una patada en el culo y el coronel es imbécil, tener una relación con cualquiera de los dos es una bomba de relojería. Asique dejate de sandeces, que aquí no hay nada que elegir.

- ¿Pero y si el coronel...?

- ¡Me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer el coronel! Guardate tus suposiciones de futuro aprendiz de psicólogo y dejame dormir de una puñetera vez.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Siempre he pensado que estar enamorado debe ser precioso...

- ¡Que sienta algo por Mustang no significa que este enamorado de él! - Ed se calló y se tumbó, mirando a la pared, mordiéndose el labio mientras cerraba los ojos – O eso es lo que quiero creer.

- Edward...

- Buenas noches, Al.

- ¡Ed!

Pero Ed no respondió. Se quedó en silencio el resto de la noche, fingiendo dormir, mientras su hermano comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por haber sacado el tema. Edward tenía que estar hecho un lío y con su intento de ayudarle a aclararse había empeorado la situación. La próxima vez tendría que pensárselo mejor antes de decir las cosas.

**oOOoOOo**

Edward soltó un sonoro bostezo mientras él y su hermano iban a hacia la estación. El rubio había pasado otra hermosa noche durmiendo poco y mal. Se había negado a desayunar alegando que le dolía el estomago, cuando en realidad tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar.

Alphonse observó como su hermano caminaba cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Oyó el estomago del rubio rugir con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero no quería volver a discutir con él. Cuando se empezara a morir de hambre ya comería. Además, siempre se decía que los enamorados perdían el apetito. Si Ed siguiera los tópicos, Al estaría completamente seguro de que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado (No dormir por las noches, perder el apetito...), pero le conocía demasiado bien como para afirmar eso. Edward era demasiado diferente como para pensar que él actuaría como el resto de las personas humanas lo harían. Ed era simplemente Ed. Y por eso le preocupaba tanto.

Mientras, el rubio estaba totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, ya que bastante tenía con los suyos propios.

Desde que la noche anterior había prácticamente afirmado que lo que sentía podía ser algo mucho más profundo de lo que había imaginado, las dudas había picoteado sin piedad su ya maltratado ánimo, haciéndole sentir herido. Quizás sería más correcto auto-herido, ya que se había repetido mil veces a sí mismo que sus sentimientos daban igual. Que hiciera lo que hiciera, Mustang jamás sentiría nada por él. Y cada una de esas afirmaciones, eran como clavarse un puñal al rojo vivo en el pecho, lo cual realmente le asustaba.

Edward no podía enamorarse. Ni de Roy Mustang ni de nadie. Era un lujo que el no podía permitirse. Un sentimiento como aquel creaba ataduras. Y si realmente las hubiese querido, hubiera conservado su hogar. Si realmente era amor, no podría resistirse, actuaría como un ancla sobre él, amarrándole inevitablemente al coronel y a Ciudad Central, incluso aunque el objeto de su afecto pasara olímpicamente de él. Y eso no era justo para Ed, pero, sobre todo, no era justo para Al. No habían renunciado a su pasado para que Ed se atara a lo que podía ser un futuro, que además era negro, incierto y, probablemente, poco posible.

Tantas veces había pensado en ello que se sabía la retahíla de memoria, pero no sabía bien como aplicarla.

La primera idea para evitar aquello era olvidar cualquier tipo de cariño, afecto o sentimiento que pudiera estar desarrollando por el coronel , y debía hacerlo de raíz. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Trataba de no pensar en él. Trataba de pensar en gatos buceando o perros volando o cualquier otra estupidez que le distrajese. Pero ni siquiera visualizar a cien gatos submarinistas junto a otros cien perros piloto había logrado que no apareciera por su mente. Lo cual le desquiciaba por completo.

E incluso dejando a parte el tema del coronel tenía cosas de las que se preocuparse. Sus atacantes, el colgante, Ling... A Ed se le apretó el nudo de la garganta. Ling era otro problema a añadir a la ecuación de su ya enturbiada mente.

No es que se tomara en serio las desfachateces de aquel chico, pero había algo que le resultaba demasiado extraño. Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que aquel príncipe pretendía...

- ¡Ed, cuidado! - El rubio a penas pudo notar el golpe que le dio la enorme armadura, apartándole así eficazmente de la trayectoria de una flecha, al cual rebotó al chocar con el armazón hueco de metal.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios...!? - Edward se puso en pie de inmediato y observó como tres hombres encapuchados, vestidos igual que sus atacantes de la noche anterior, descendían del tejado de un salto. - ¿Otra vez vosotros? ¿Qué diablos queréis?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a juntar las manos, los tres hombres habían volado por los aires en una explosión, calcinándose por completo.

- No quiero ni saber en que líos estás metido ahora, Acero. Seguro que es algo chungo que te has ahorrado poner en tus informes para librarte de tener que rendir cuentas ante el ejercito.- Unos pasos alertaron al rubio, el cual se giró, para poder quedarse congelado por completo – Pues mala suerte. Te pillé. Y vas a cantar porque me debes una por acabar de salvarte el pellejo.

- Bueno, podías haber dejado simplemente que me mataran.

- Oh ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? -El coronel Roy Mustang le dedicó media sonrisa al rubio, la cual se convirtió más bien en una mueca. Ed giró la cabeza – Nunca separaría a dos jóvenes amantes en la flor de la vida...

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró a su hermano y luego miro al moreno. Intentó creer que Roy no había dicho lo que él había entendido, pero falló.

- Eres un enfermo – Dijo Ed, totalmente atónito - ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo y Al...?

-¡Edward! - Gritó una voz al otro lado de la calle - ¿¡Estás bien!?¿¡Te han hecho algo!?

"_Oh, genial. El que me faltaba ahora_"

Ling llegó corriendo para quedar parado junto al rubio y comenzar a examinarle de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Te han hecho daño? - Preguntó Ling

Ed negó con al cabeza exasperado. De acuerdo, ahora le encajaban las piezas. Se refería a Ling y a él... No ¿¡Pero que demonios!? Claro que no encajaban las piezas.

- ¿En que se basa usted, señor coronel Roy Mustang, para afirmar semejante idiotez?

Roy negó con la cabeza.

- En la observación. Si ves a dos chicos besándose en medio de la calle, blanco y en botella...

- Cola de contacto. Lo mismo con lo que te sellaré los morros si no te callas. - Amenazó Ed bajó al atenta mirada de Ling y Al.

- Que agresivos estamos hoy ¿No? Debería abrirte un expediente por tu comportamiento...

- ¡Vete al cuerno, Mustang!

- De acuerdo, ya me marcho, descuida. Solo te aconsejo que vigiles a quien te arrimas.

Roy mandó una mirada fría a Ling, el cual frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Qué yo no estoy arrimado a nadie! ¡Bastardo!- Gritó Ed de mala baba mientras el militar se alejaba de vuelta al cuartel. Ed continuó con sus cavilaciones mientras Al, Ling y él seguían el camino hacia la estación.

**oOOoOOo**

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, desplazando algunas hojas que había en el suelo. Una de ellas se posó en el morro de Black Hayate, el cual se sacudió, intentando quitársela. Roy se acercó y liberó al perrito, el cual movió el rabo en señal de agradecimiento.

El coronel sacó del bolsillo unos cuantos trozos de carne. Le tiró uno a lo lejos y el animal salió corriendo para alcanzar la comida, para volver después con los ojitos brillantes, haciendo ademanes con la pata para que le diera más.

A Roy le gustaba ponerse a jugar con el perro cuando tenía mucho papeleo o estaba preocupado. Ver el agradecimiento en aquellos ojos perrunos y su comportamiento simple le relajaba.

El moreno no terminaba de entender el que, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien con Acero. Cuando ayer en su vuelta a casa le había visto siendo atacado por todos aquellos hombres, habría querido salir corriendo a ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera dar ni un paso, había aparecido aquel chico y había sacado a Ed del apuro, haciendo, sin saber como, que la sangre de Roy hirviera a borbotones.

El coronel bufó mentalmente e intentó pensar en otra cosa, fallando miserablemente. Aunque pensando en que ese chico siempre estaba metido en problemas, y que siempre salía airoso de ellos, no tendría de que preocuparse...

¡Demonios! ¿Preocuparse? ¿Él? ¿Por Edward? ¡Como si ese niño no supiera cuidarse solo! El rubio tenía una extraña mala fortuna que le guiaba de cabeza hacia todos los obstáculos habidos y por haber; pero por suerte también tenía una buena, que lograba que los esquivara todos sin mayor problema. Desde que le había conocido, había sido así.

Hasta que llegara el momento en que Ed no pudiera burlar a todos sus enemigos. Roy tragó saliva. Llegado ese caso, aun así el alquimista de acero no tendría mayor problema. Al fin y al cabo, Edward tenía a su hermano. Y también estaba ese chico...

Roy tiró otro pedazo de carne con tanta fuerza que dio contra la pared del edificio, al pedazo de carne le siguió Hayate, el cual se estampó de bruces contra el muro. El militar soltó un suspiro y fue a ayudar al perrito, el cual había quedado panza arriba. Sacó otro trozo de carne y se lo dio como consolación. A los cinco minutos, Black Hayate corría por todo el patio, persiguiendo a una mariposa.

- Hay algo que cruza tu truculenta mente ¿Eh?

Roy miró al hombre que se había sentado junto a él.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- No por nada – El teniente coronel Hughes miró al can correr con energía detrás del insecto que debía ser su presa – Porque casi te cargas al pobre animal. La teniente Hawkeye me dijo que hoy llegaste tarde...

- ¿Ahora también eres mi niñera? Vaya, voy a tener que empezar a pagarte.

- Si, deberías ¿Te ha pasado algo o simplemente has decidido quedarte en casa haciendo el vago?

Roy negó con la cabeza.

- Quería ver a Acero - Hughes enarcó una ceja - ¿Por qué me miras así? Ayer pasó algo bastante peliagudo, y hoy volvió a ocurrir algo parecido. No me conviene que lo maten, eso es todo.

- Si solo fuera eso, habría enviado a alguien para que el vigilara, como lo haces siempre.

El coronel se rascó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

- Oye ¿Tú no tienes trabajo o algo parecido?

- ¿Y tú tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí?

- Vale, estamos en paz.

Black Hayate corrió hasta Roy y dio un salto para acomodarse en su regazo.

- A veces – Comenzó Roy acariciando la cabeza del perro – Quiero pensar que no importa lo lejos que Ed se vaya, que al igual que un perro terminará regresando, ya que no tiene otro lugar donde ir. Pero se que llegará un día en que no regresará.

- Probablemente en cuanto logré recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. - Maes comenzó a molestar a Hayate haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz húmeda, logrando que el animal le lanzara un mordisco – Y dime ¿Qué harás cuando eso ocurra?

- No lo se. Antes creía que me daría igual, que para él habría terminado un ciclo, que no tendría que regresar a Central, pero que no pasaría nada y que la vida seguiría. Pero ahora pienso que no podría simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada. Le buscaría y le pediría una explicación, incluso sabiendo lo que me diría. Y aun con todo eso, dudo que me quedara tranquilo...

- Vas de duro y haces como si Ed te diera igual, pero yo se que en el fondo le aprecias.

- Aunque tenga mal genio se hace querer.

Hughes se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como su amigo dejaba a Hayate en el suelo y se levantaba.

- ¿Has pensado en decirle todo esto a él?

- Yo... no tengo nada que decirle.

- Vale, si te pones así, no insistiré.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues lo que has oído. Cambiemos un poco de tema. - Maes se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba. Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio. - Me he enterado también de que por alguna razón te pareció divertido hacer a la parrilla a tres transeúntes ¿En que estabas pensando?

- No eran transeúntes Maes. Estaban intentando matar a Acero.

- ... Y aquí está Ed otra vez – Susurró Maes para si mismo, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Roy.

- ¿Qué murmuras? - El coronel arqueó la ceja de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Yo? Nada. Lo único es que, incluso aunque estuvieran atacando a Ed. ¿Tenías que matarlos? Podrías meterte en problemas por ello. Ya podrías al menos haberles dado el beneficio de la duda.

- Estaban intentando asesinar a un miembro del ejercito, no hay duda posible. E incluso si los hubieran capturado y juzgado se les habría condenado a muerte por agresión a los militares.

- Si, cierto – Los dos militares entraron en el vestíbulo, donde la recepcionista fijó sus ojos el coronel como si ella fuera un ave rapaz vigilando a su presa. - Pero al menos podríamos haberles sacado alguna información, como para quien trabajan o por que van tras Edward.

Roy se quedó pensativo, tenía que haber tenido en cuenta aquello.

- ¡Eran tres! No podría haberlos reducido yo solo...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que entre Ed, Al y tú no habríais podido con esos esmirriados?

Roy bufó.

- De acuerdo, tal vez me excedí un poco. Pero entre sus vidas y la seguridad de Acero creo que la elección está clara.

Hughes miró a su amigo sin decir nada. Vio como la hermosa recepcionista miraba a Roy, y como este la ignoraba deliberadamente. ¿Que demonios le ocurría a Roy? Black Hayate ladró y les sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que Hawkeye a enviado a esa bola de pelos a seguirte a sol y a sombra para tenerte controlado.

El perrito meneó el rabo y ladeó la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no lo descarto. En fin, creo que alguien tiene que volver al trabajo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Trabajando por iniciativa propia? ¿Te has puesto enfermo?

- ¿Qué? Pero si me estaba refiriendo a ti. Yo aun tengo un par de asuntillos que resolver.

El moreno de las gafas enarcó una ceja

- Bien, entonces no te entretengo más ¡Qué pierdas bien el tiempo!

- Gracias, igualmente.

Maes observó como Roy pasó junto a la recepcionista, la cual le saludo con alegría. El coronel inclinó la cabeza con cortesía y pasó de largo, dejando a la chica muy mosqueada.

Definitivamente, a Roy le ocurría algo gordo, y Maes tenía una ligera noción de lo que podía ser. Solo podía esperar que, por el bien de Roy, su instinto se equivocara.

Mientras, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, Mustang se dirigió hacia la sala de los teléfonos. Al llegar, descolgó uno de ellos y tras mirar el número en el listín que había colgado, marcó el número con fluidez.

- Cuartel de policía de Blackwall. Le habla el agente Kaden ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Soy el coronel Roy Mustang, le llamo desde Central. Quiero informar de que un alquimista nacional va a pasar por el pueblo para recoger unos documentos del centro de investigaciones 9. Tiene tendencia a meterse en líos, asique quiero pedir que por favor le vigilen.

- Claro, no será ningún proble... ¿Qué? - Roy contuvo la respiración. Aquello había sonado como si se hubiera roto algo. - ¿¡Pero qué demonios...!?

Sonó un golpe sordo, gritos de dolor y finalmente, la linea se cortó.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Roy colgó el teléfono con un golpe y salió como un huracán del lugar.

Definitivamente, alguien iba detrás de Acero, y Roy le había enviado, sin quererlo, a la boca del lobo.

**oOOoOOo**

Edward miraba por la ventana aburrido, viendo como los arboles pasaban y se quedaban atrás. Le hubiera gustado poder echar una cabezada durante el trayecto, pero esa maldita lapa adornaba de mala manera el asiento que estaba a su lado, robándole espacio y haciéndole sentir incómodo.

Ling se había quedado dormido y su cabeza comenzaba a oscilar peligrosamente hacía el hombro derecho de Edward. Finalmente el moreno se dejó caer, dándose de bruces con el hombro de metal del rubio.

- ¡Au!- Se quejó Ling mientras se sobaba la mejilla – Sabía que eras un chico duro, pero no sabía que lo fueras tanto...

- Siento que mi brazo sea un automail y no un cojín de plumas para el señor. Pero es que, por si no te has dado cuenta, mi hombro no es una almohada.

- ¡Pero que frío eres!

- ¿Te vuelvo a repetir que mi brazo es un automail y no un...?

- Jo, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que eres muy brusco conmigo. Me tratas con muy poco cariño. Aunque si me dieras la oportunidad yo podría...

- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Acercate más de lo que debes y te arranco los ojos!

Una espada atravesó el asiento, haciendo que Ed saltara y se quedara abrazando a la enorme armadura.

- ¡Lan Fan! - Reprendió el de los ojos rasgados, mirando al agujero del asiento – Te agradecería que trataras de no matar a mi futuro prometido.

Alphonse se de quedó mirando a Edward, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Ed ¿Eso es verdad?

- ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no! ¡Se lo está inventando! ¡Está como una regadera!

- Calmate, flor de alhelí, o vendrá el revisor y tendremos bronca.

- Al, dime que el imbécil este no me ha llamado como creo que me ha llamado o juro que el arranco todos los dientes de una patada.

- Calma, Ed – Dijo Alphonse avergonzado tanto por el comportamiento de su hermano como por los comentarios de Ling. Intentó cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente. - Ling ¿Cómo es que Lan Fan y Fu está ahí abajo? ¿No te dan pena?

- No, están bien, asique no me preocupo por ellos. Además, así no tengo que pagarles el billete de tren.

- ¡Serás caradura! ¡Pero si ni siquiera has pagado tu billete, capullo! - Ed giró la cabeza hacia su hermano - ¡Y yo no se por que le pagas el billete al pedigüeño este! Ahora tendría más sitio para mi y menos comeduras de cabeza.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estás pensando en mi? Yo también estaba pensando en ti.

- Si ¿Quieres que te haga lo que estaba a punto de hacerte en mis pensamientos?

Ling se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos que pudo por primera vez apreciarse el brillo de sus orbes. Al se quedó mirando a su hermano sin saber que pensar. Ed miró a los dos y se sonrojó, muerto de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿¡En que demonios estáis pensando!? Solo estaba pensando en ponerle la cabeza del revés de un tortazo.

Ling soltó un suspiro. Cambió su semblante y su tono de voz, volviéndolos totalmente serios. Empezó a hablar con decisión y dignidad.

- Se que ahora eres así por que no me conoces bien, pero no me rendiré. Te protegeré con mi vida y lograré que me quieras.

- Muy profundo, Ling. Pero yo no necesito nadie que me proteja. Y la verdad es que tener un acosador tampoco me es de mucha ayuda.

La dignidad de Ling se esparció por los suelos. Pero ya lo había dicho, no iba a rendirse. Encontraría la manera de entrar en ese corazón de acero y reclamarlo para él. Al final, sería Ed el que le suplicara atención. El rubio terminaría sintiendo lo mismo que sentía él..

El tren se detuvo al llegar a la estación, indicando con un fuerte y agudo silbido que los tres jóvenes habían llegado a su destino.

_Continuara..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Con unos cuantos días de retraso, traigo al fin el capítulo 3. Lo tenía prácticamente escrito desde hace unos cuantos días, pero lo tenía en folios y tenía que pasarlo al ordenador, y me daba pereza xP

Este capítulo no acaba de gustarme. Supongo que por que es una especie de capítulo de transición y no podía hacer más. Pero aun así no estoy muy contenta u.u Intentaré esforzarme más para el próximo.

Me hice un cacao impresionante con los nombres de los sirvientes de Ling, sobre todo con Fu, ya que en un tomo lo llaman Fu y en otro Hu. Al final terminé por llamarle Fu por que no sabía cual era el correcto. xP

Excusarme por que creo que he utilizado un par de modismos del español de España que podrían ser algo confusos. Si se da el caso, decidme si no se entiende algo, lo explicaré, pediré mil perdones, y haré que no se vuelva a repetir xP

Excusarme también por el tremendo lío temporal que he montado yo solita, pero me convenía tener a Hughes por aquí rondando. Es posible que monte líos de este tipo en alguna que otra ocasión, pero bueno, es un fic, asique espero que podáis perdonarme xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Inugami83, haneko-chan, Murder Alchemist, Maria-Elric, Yoana-capricornio, AllEghrA (lol), Kaze no Misuki y dani_elric ^^ De verdad no imagináis la ilusión que me hace abrir el msn y ver que me ha llegado comentarios. Me alegra el día xD

A dani_elric, te contestaré el reviews en mi perfil (Ya que aunque pueda contar aquí mis chorradas, creo que ff . Net prohíbe contestarlos en los capítulos, por eso lo hago allí xP)

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Indignation **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:FMA no es mio. Ni lo es, ni jamás lo será. Los derechos pertenecen a la genial vaca con calzones (Alias: Hiromu Arakawa), a Square Enix y a BONES. Yo solo uso los personajes para satisfacer mis ansias de fan. A mi solo me pertenecen los sucesos del fic, por los cuales, por desgracia, no me pagan. Asique hago esto gratis, como todo pringado que se precie, pero con mucho amor._

_Advertencias: Menciones de Shonen-ai (Relaciones chico x chico) Violencia._

_(Explicaciones al final del capítulo)_

**Capitulo 4**

Ed se estiró al salir del tren mientras miraba el cielo azul y sin una sola nube. Desde la estación podía verse un camino de piedras bastante cuidado, que ascendía una ladera hasta llegar al pueblo.

Blackwall era un pueblo pequeño, cosa bastante extraña pensando que estaba cerca de Central. Había sido un autentico hervidero de actividad civil y militar tiempo atrás, cuando el centro de investigaciones 9 aun estaba activo., pero cuando la reducción de presupuesto para investigación se llevó a cabo, aquel centro fue el primero en notar el efecto, clausurando a penas un mes después, haciendo que muchas personas tuvieran que trasladarse a otros lugares al perder su puesto de trabajo.

Los documentos del lugar se traspasaron poco a poco a los laboratorios de Ciudad Central, donde se continuaron con los proyectos más interesantes. En aquellos momentos, la ciudad solo tenía como habitantes a nobles y a adinerados burgueses, que buscaban vivir alejados del bullicio y la contaminación de Central, pero lo suficientemente cerca para personarse en la capital si es que había algún contratiempo. Aquella gente, sus sirvientes y algún que otro comerciantes eran los que daban vida al pueblo.

De camino al pueblo, Ed miró las mansiones que se erguían y bufó. En esas enormes casas a penas vivirían cuatro o cinco personas, y probablemente ni siquiera lo harían todo el tiempo, ya que como mucho serían usadas solo durante el verano y que se vaciarían al llegar el invierno, cuando sus habitantes fueran al sur, a una mansión igual o más grande. Edward siempre pensaría que los que hacían esas cosas eran imbéciles, realizando gastos atroces y estúpidos que se podía dedicar a algo más productivo.

- ¿Ves esa casa? - Ling se acercó a Edward y señalo a una de las mansiones mientras rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo – Tengo casas en Xing el doble de grandes. ¡Y eso sin contar con las residencias de verano! Seguro que te harán muy feliz cuando vayamos a vivir allí.

Edward miró a Ling con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, los que hacían esos gastos eran estúpidos, y tenía frente a sí un ejemplo viviente y comprobado.

- Ah, muy bien – Edward se deshizo del abrazo del chico. - ¿Entonces por que no te vuelves a Xing y te comes todas tus casas con patatas? Eso es algo que seguro que si me haría feliz. O no ¿Sabes lo que si que me haría feliz? Que las empeñes y me pagues todo lo que me debes, que no es poco.

- ¡Oh, venga! Cuando consiga el secreto de la inmortalidad y me case contigo, ya tendré tiempo de devolverte lo que te debo. Piensa que te voy a quitar de trabajar.

Los sirvientes de Ling, que seguían de cerca a su amo, miraron la escena y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que eras un desequilibrado mental. Pero ahora veo que simplemente eres tonto. - Ed comenzó a andar a zancadas, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible de Ling.

- ¡Oh venga! No huyas. Sabes que yo te quiero.

- ¡Dejame vivir! ¡Pesado!

Ed se escondió detrás de Al, Ling suspiró y se alejó, para irse a hablar con sus sirvientes.

- Al, te odio. La próxima vez que vuelvas a pagarle algo a ese imbécil, comenzaré a negar que eres mi hermano.

- No seas así Ed. El solo quiere llamar tu atención.

- A lo que va a acabar llamando es a los dos bofetones que le voy a dar. ¡Y no le defiendas! - Al giró la cabeza y Edward no pudo ocultar su expresión de incredulidad – Dime que no es verdad. ¿¡No estarás intentando interceder por él!? ¡Por lo que más quieras, Al! ¡Dime que no!

- Es que... Ling es un buen chico... Te quiere... Es de tu edad... El coronel no es la persona adecuada para ti. Es mucho mayor que tú y es un mujeriego. ¡Y me atrevería a decir que empina el codo! - Ed miró a la armadura con una mueca de incredulidad – Se que a pesar de eso es un buen hombre... pero no sería un buen novio para ti. Y yo... bueno... pensé que si ayudaba a Ling tal vez te fijarías en él y te olvidarías de Mustang...

- Mira, tienes suerte de ser mi hermano y de ser de metal, porque si no ahora estarías orbitando alrededor de la tierra del guantazo que te habría metido.

- No te lo tomes así. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Pues gracias por eso, pero esa no es la manera más indicada.

- Lo siento, Ed. Pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

- No pasa nada. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor te lo pido. Ya me las apañaré yo solito.

La armadura bajó la cabeza mientras paseaban por el centro del pueblo. Pronto Ed se olvidó de todo lo referente a su vida amorosa al ver algo que le dio muy mala espina. Eran las once de la mañana, pero todas las calles estaban desiertas. Parecía no haber ni un solo alma en todo el pueblo. Da igual lo pequeño que fuera un pueblo, su plaza jamás solía estar vacía a esas horas.

- Ed, aquí pasa algo raro – Dijo Al mientras detenía su paso.

- Créeme, me he dado cuenta. - Edward se acercó a una de las tiendas que tenía el cartel de abierto y entró, seguido muy de cerca por Ling Yao.

- ¿Hola? - Preguntó el rubio mirando exhaustivamente cada rincón de la tienda - ¿Hay alguien?

Silencio, oscuro y tétrico silencio. Solo tuvo que acercarse más al mostrador para saber que lo causaba. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por el mueble,formando una mancha carmesí en el suelo Ed se asomó para poder ver el cuerpo de un hombre brutalmente acuchillado.

- ¿Edward? - Preguntó Ling Yao acercándose al rubio, el cual estaba comenzando a temblar. - ¿Qué ocu...?

Ed se giró y salió corriendo. El moreno siguió sus pasos, los cuales le llevaron a entrar a otra tienda, dónde varias personas yacían en el suelo, tendidas sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

- ¿¡Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí!? - Gritó el rubio notando como la rabia y la impotencia comenzaban a fluir de lo más profundo de su ser al ver que ni siquiera los niños se habían salvado de semejante masacre - ¿¡Quién es el cabrón que ha hecho esto!?

Ed salió de nuevo de la tienda, temblando de furia. ¿¡Quién era el monstruo que había hecho aquello!? ¿¡Y por qué!?

Sintió como una ola de ira y frustración inundaba por completo sus sentidos. Recorrió de una carrera las calles circundantes a la plaza; Todas y cada una de ellas estaban llenas de cadáveres.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ed hecho a correr de manera desesperada hacía el centro de investigaciones. Ling corrió más aprisa y se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto tiene que ser un trampa a la fuerza? Vayámonos de este pueblo cuanto antes.

Ed se contuvo para no derribar al moreno de un puñetazo y seguir su camino.

- ¿¡Crees que no lo se!? ¿¡De verdad me quieren a mí!? ¡Pues me van a tener! Esos desgraciados van a arrepentirse de haber nacido.

- ¡No digas insensateces! Estoy seguro de que quieren atraerte por medio de tu odio y tu rabia. Si ahora cedes, la muerte de esa gente no habrá servido de nada.

- ¡Mi vida no es más importante que la de ellos! ¡No es justo!

Lagrimas de frustración quisieron brotar de los ojos ambarinos de Ed, pero no las dejó caer. No podía llorar, debía encontrar a los que había hecho tal aberración y plantarles cara. No podía dejar aquello así. No podía dejar que monstruos así camparan por el mundo. ¡Debía hacer algo! Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que llegó a pensar que el automail cedería.

Ling no supo que hacer. Se acercó a Edward con cuidado y le abrazó.

- No voy a dejar que esto quede así, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Edward, por favor, se consecuente. Probablemente te están esperando. Esta sería su oportunidad perfecta para matarte. - Ling se alejó del rubio intentando no tentar su suerte cuando Ed al fin se hubo calmado – Se que ni quieres que nadie te proteja, y que piensas que no lo necesitas. Pero si tu idea de venganza es el suicidio, me temo que no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Tendré que protegerte aunque no quieras.

- Metete en tus asuntos, Ling Yao.

- Tú eres mi asunto ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?

Ed miró fijamente a Ling, el cual se mantenía ante él, impasible.

- ¿Por qué piensas que iba a hacerte caso? No obedezco ordenes de nadie, y menos de un niño mimado.

- No es una orden, es una petición. Por favor Ed, vámonos.

El rubio giró la cabeza un momento y luego siguió su camino, apartando a Ling sin mucha delicadeza.

- No. Pienso acabar con esto ahora. Lo haré por toda esa gente y por mi. Estoy harto de que esos cabrones me toreen.

Edward anduvo durante un par de metros ante la atenta mirada de Ling Yao, el cual se había mordido la lengua, tratando de no hacer ningún comentario. Así era el alquimista de acero. No había remedio.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos en encontrarse frente a la enorme entrada de hierro que llevaba al centro de investigaciones 9.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más al edificio, Ling volvió a detenerle.

- Si entras, te mataran. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

- ¿¡Acaso piensas que soy un inútil!? ¡Puedo encargarme de esto solo! No hace falta que me trates como si fuera un crío.

- Nadie puede hacerlo todo solo. Y yo solo pretendo prestarte mi ayuda.

- ¿Qué ganarás tú con eso?

- Si puedo lograr que no mueras, habré ganado más de lo que crees.

Edward suspiró, soltándose del brazo de Ling. Sabía que ese chico no podía comportarse así solo por sentimentalismo. Siempre actuaba movido por sus ambiciones, y ahí debía estar la prueba que estaba buscando para saber a ciencia cierta que Ling solo fingía sentir algo por él para aprovecharse.

Ling bajó la mirada, apretando los puños.

- Yo... ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que te quiero?

Ed miró como su hermano y los sirvientes de Ling aparecían justo detrás de el príncipe.

- Te diría que has elegido el peor momento para decir algo así. Si eso es todo, deja de molestarme. Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme.

- Edward... yo solo...

No pudo seguir al ver que antes de que hubieran podido darse cuentas, estaban rodeados por un humo espeso que les cegó. Ling no tardó ni un par de segundos en perder de vista a Edward.

Ed por su parte apenas pudo sentir unos cuantos pasos que corrían hacía él a toda velocidad.

Otra vez lo mismo, y en aquella ocasión jugando más sucio que nunca. De acuerdo, él también podía bailar a ese son. Y ni siquiera le haría falta la vista para ello.

Corrió hacía una de las figuras que había conseguido vislumbrar. Pudo ver entonces a través de la extensa cortina de humo la silueta de una mujer. Su pelo era oscuro y sus ojos rasgados.

"_¿Ojos rasgados?" - _Pensó Ed, deteniéndose un momento. La mujer aprovechó el momento de confusión para sacar un par de dagas y arrojarlas hacia al rubio, el cual las evitó sin mayor problema.

La chica curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sádica y escapó, alejándose del recinto. Edward no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

Esos ojos, su pelo, sus extrañas ropas... No cabía duda, debía ser de Xing. ¿Por qué una mujer de Xing a la que no conocía de nada le estaba atacando? ¿No sería que...?

Alphonse venció a cada uno de los hombres encapuchados sin ningún problema y comenzó a buscar a tientas a su hermano a través de la niebla, pero cuando esta se hubo despejado, no encontró ni rastro de él. Preocupado, grito:

- ¡Edward!

El nombrado volvió a parar. No podía volver y dejar escapar a su extraña atacante. Pero desde donde estaba no podía ver a su hermano ¿Y si estaba en un aprieto? Bien, entonces tendría que retenerla a la fuerza. Ed juntó sus manos, teniendo la imagen mental del circulo que debía usar. Puso las manos en el suelo, buscando levantar una barrera, cuando sintió que algo dentro de su bolsillo comenzaba a quemarle a través de la ropa y de repente, surgió una luz cegadora, que Alphonse y los demás pudieron ver desde lejos y hacia la que corrieron sin dudarlo.

Al llegar vieron a Edward inconsciente en los brazos del coronel Roy Mustang.

- La mujer se ha escapado – Dijo Roy cuando Alphonse llegó y corrió desesperado hacia su hermano, acuclillándose para poder verle a la cara, ya que el coronel estaba postrado sobre la tierra para poder sostener al chico.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta! - Gritó Alphonse, zarandeando el brazo izquierdo de Ed. - Coronel ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?

- No lo se. Solo pude ver una luz y luego a Acero cayendo. Apenas pude llegar a sujetarle para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo. - El coronel observó como la tez de Ed se iba tornando pálida - Deberíamos llevarle a un médico.

- Aquí no hay ninguno – Espetó Ling, agazapándose para acariciar la mejilla de Ed. - Todos los habitantes de este pueblo están muertos.

- Entonces llevémosle a Central. Apenas está a un par de horas en tren. Creo que podrá aguantar hasta que lleguemos.

Alphonse se inclinó y tomó a su hermano de los brazos del coronel, comenzando a caminar todo los deprisa que pudo hacia la estación. Los demás le siguieron de cerca.

Ling caminó rápido, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De que mujer estabas hablando? - Pregunto Ling con rudeza al coronel, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Roy trató de ignorar el desprecio que emitía la voz del chico.

- Acero estaba persiguiendo a una mujer. Probablemente sea la que le ha hecho eso.

- ¿¡Y la has dejado escapar sin más!? ¿¡Qué clase de militar se supone que eres!?

- Uno que se preocupa por sus subordinados. Vi como él caía inconsciente y me pareció mejor ir a ayudarle. Asique te pediría que no me juzgues cuando no tienes ni idea de nada, niñato.

- ¿Y tú quién te creer que eres para llamarme a mi niñato? - Preguntó muy molesto, comenzando a elevar un poco el tono de voz.

- Alguien que pude mandarte al calabozo como no te calles. Asique cierra la boca.

Lan Fan sacó uno de sus cuchillos y lo dejó a unos centímetros del cuello de Roy.

- ¡Ya basta! - Chilló Alphonse, mirando hacia atrás. Si pudiera llorar, su rostro hubiera estado lleno de lágrimas en aquel momento. - ¡Dejad de pelearos, por favor!

La chica miró a su amo, esperando una sola señal para rebanarle la cabeza a aquel individuo que se había atrevido a insultar al príncipe.

- Baja el arma, Lan Fan. En estos momentos lo más importante es Edward.

- Sabía decisión - Dijo Roy, poniéndose al lado de la armadura para poder comprobar el estado de Edward – No me hubieras gustado tener que mataros a los dos.

Ling rechinó los dientes, pero se contuvo. Seguía pensando que Ed era mucho más importante que el hecho de que aquel hombre fuese un imbécil. Aquel militar estirado ya le había caído mal horas antes, cuando le había visto hablando con Ed. Pero después de ver como le tenía entre sus brazos y de como se había dirigido a él, el duodécimo príncipe de Xing, le había sacado de sus casillas. Aun con esos pensamientos, Ling respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura, convirtiendo su rostro en una mascara inexpresiva.

Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo para coger el tren. Durante el resto del viaje todos mantuvieron silencio, aunque el ambiente tenso entre Roy y Ling apenas mejoró, manteniendo los dos sus respectivas posturas erguidas y orgullosas, cada uno sentado a un lado del mismo asiento, ignorándose el uno al otro mientras veían a Edward, aun inconsciente, descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas metálicas de Alphonse.

- Perdonad – Dijo Alphonse para llamar la atención de los dos morenos - ¿Podría alguno comprobar si Ed tiene fiebre? Es que yo, con este cuerpo...

Tanto Ling como Roy se levantaron y extendieron la mano para rozar la frente de Ed. Al darse cuenta del detalle, sus miradas cargadas de hostilidad se cruzaron. Desde luego, los conflictos solo acababan de comenzar.

_Continuara..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Puede que algunos hayan pensado que he muerto y que mi cuerpo se ha quedado pro ahí en cualquier cuneta, pero no. Estoy aquí, sana y salva, terminando por fin este capítulo que tantísimos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado. Era un capítulo complicado (aunque no lo parezca xD) que no sabía muy bien como organizar, y que, hiciese lo que hiciese, no me gustaba el resultado. Por suerte, al final mi mente y mi (poca) fuerza de voluntad, consiguieron sacar esto adelante. (Aunque tengo la impresión de que algún personaje me quedó un poco OoC, pero no sabía que hacer con ello y tuve que dejarlo así... ¡Y encima me quedó muy corto! Pero no podía alaragrlo más T.T

Mi falta de inspiración, mezclada con mis exámenes, las ansias locas de pasarme el Tales of the abyss (Y la depresión post-fin de juego) y con un chorro de siete tomos de Fullmetal que no tenía ni pajolera idea de como encajar, formaron un cóctel explosivo que ha mantenido inactiva casi un mes.

Hablando de tomos, leí hasta el tomo 17 y opté por encajar la historia alrededor del tomo 10 (Hasta donde me había leído cuando la empece) Asique ignoraré la mayoría de los acontecimientos que ocurran tras el tomo 10, exceptuando un par de datos que ya explicaré en su momento, por lo que puedo decir que apenas habrá spoilers.

La paranoia de las mansiones se me ocurrió mientras iba en el coche con mi padre y vimos la mansión de la que fuera nuestro ex-alcalde. Me dio tanta rabia ver aquella obra faraónica que lo plasme sin querer en el fic. Por supuesto, no quiero ofender a las personas que se compran las casas como quien se compra una revista. La opinión de Ed en este caso no coincide con la mía. Yo envidio a esa gente (Quien pudiera ser millonaria xD) Supongo que de ese envidia nace mi rabia u.u Ah, y el hecho de mentar a nobles y burgueses fue por culpa de mi querido examen de historia (Los datos me salen ya por las orejitas T.T) Parece una tontería, pero gracias a eso me acorde mejor de las cosas (Gracias a eso y a que la mitad de los personajes del Tales of the abyss me gritaban que no eran burgueses (?))

En la escena en al que Ling le dice a Ed "Tú eres mi asunto" resulta que me salió un mensaje raro sin yo quererlo. Es de poca importancia, por que yo no estaba buscando decir eso, pero en fin. Para entender a que me refiero mirad la definición de "asunto" en el diccionario de la real academia española. Acepción 5 xP

Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios a: haneko-chan, Kaluz, Necromancer Doll, AllEgrA, WerockxD, Rabbit in the Hat, gyuhh, rosalind y Neko Roxas. Gracias infinitas a todos n.n Cada vez que recibía un review, obligaba a mi pobre mente a escribir un poco más. Por mi, y sobre todo por todos los que siguen mi fic n.n

Los comentarios anónimos los contestaré en mi perfil (Como siempre también xD)

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
